


snuff fucks

by zoilite



Series: Snuff Fucks [1]
Category: Sesame Street (TV), The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, Ex Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Tentacle Sex, how else do I tag this, i did this for jupiter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoilite/pseuds/zoilite
Summary: just, dont bother reading this. Please
Relationships: Aloysius Snuffleupagus/Ozzie the Muppet
Series: Snuff Fucks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816414
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	snuff fucks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spaceeggscreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceeggscreams/gifts).



Aloysius Snuffleupagus was a big man. Well, man isn’t the appropriate word, mayhaps, a big muppet.

Regardless, Mr. Snuffleupagus was a big muppet. His snuffle, known to many as his trunk, drags on the ground, his thick furry tail swinging behind him. His large, bulbous eyeballs curtained by fluttering black lashes. Snuffleupagus was one of the largest muppets to reside on Sesame Street.

Aloysius Snuffleupagus was known by many names. Throughout his life, he had been taunted, hated, and mistreated. Big Bird had repeatedly used him as a scapegoat for anything that went wrong in his life, and being one of the only remaining Snuffleupagus on Sesame Street led to discrimination against Aloysius. His friends called him Snuffy, but his lover called him Snuff.

Sesame Street had been on the decline for some time. The socioeconomic status of the muppets living there decreased considerably following the release of the newest muppet movie. Without booking any roles, a lot of the tenants could no longer pay rent, and all of the richer tenants had moved onto bigger and more expensive hollywood based apartments.

Aloysius was often typecast as a monster, and he was sick of it. He decided on a controversial career move, and instead began to work at the local bodega on the corner of Sesame Street. It was rather difficult given his size, but the owner allowed Snuffleupagus to continue working there, regardless of his clumsiness related to his gigantic nature.

About five weeks into his new gig, Snuffy was stocking some shelves with his snuffle, able to reach the highest areas with his extensive snout. The bell rang.

Without turning around Snuffy said, “Hi, welcome to Mopatop’s Shop. I’ll be with you in just a moment.”

“Oh, no worries.” A bubbly, hoarse voice replied.

Aloysius turned to see a muppet walking, no, not walking, sliding across the floor of the bodega. They were a sight to behold. This muppet had long striped socks on their ten tentacles flopping against the linoleum floor. They had two bulging eyes with dark pupils, looking at Aloysius with a sly grin on their slimy face. The fabric of their body glistened in the fluorescent lighting, seemingly a replication of water clinging to their body. 

Snuffleupagus couldn’t help but stare. He knew this face, had seen it once before, but that was lifetimes ago. Now, the two were strangers.

“Hello, Snuff. It’s been awhile.” Their tentacles came to touch Snuffy’s snuffle, tenderly caressing it, feeling the damp on the tip of their striped socks.

“I-you-” Aloysius was at a loss for words, now face to face with his ex lover.

“Snuff, I just came here to say-” The squid muppet’s words were cut off by Snuffy’s snuffle shushing him.

“Save it, Ozzie. What the hell are you doing here?” The question was a low rumble in Snuffleupagus’s chest.

“I’m just buying some Wonka Everlasting Gobstoppers from my favorite local business, Snuff. Nothing personal.” Ozzie bubbled back, attempting to turn away and reach out his tentacle to grab the candy.

Snuffleupagus’s snuffle wrapped around Ozzie’s outstretched tentacle and pulled it away from the shelf. The force pushed Ozzie up against Snuff’s chest, close and warm. The beating of Snuffleupagus’s heart was audible from where he was pulled into the thick fur of the burly puppet.

“I know you hate Gobstoppers, Ozzie, cut the bullshit. Why are you here?”

“I’m here because- Snuff,” Ozzie’s breathing felt heavy against Snuffy’s snout. “I heard from a very reliable source that…” he paused, building up the anticipation from his former lover.

“What? Spit it out.” Snuffy growled against him, the movement in his chest resonating through Ozzie as well.

“I’ve heard that… well” Ozzie smirked, voice bubbling as the slick against his body coats him, spilling onto Snuff’s fur.

Snuffleupagus could feel his heart racing and he knew Ozzie could feel it too. Ozzie turned to look him in the eyes, Snuff’s long lashes blinked down at the squid puppet, or squppet as he sometimes preferred.

“Come back to my hotel room, and I’ll tell you what I’ve heard.”

“I can’t, I’m a stand up guy. I’m reliable and I need to keep this job.”

Ozzie traced a socked tentacle along Snuffy’s lower lips. “I can wait. I’ve been waiting for years.”

Snuffy could feel his mouth salivate as the briney scent of his ex-squppet tickled his snuffle.

“Okay, I get off in an hour.”

Ozzie laughed at that. “Well, I hope I do too.” He gave Snuffy a wink, unable to individually control both of his eyes, it ended up being a long blink. He dragged his tentacle down the rest of Snuffy’s snuffle, accidentally catching one of his socks on the matted fur. Snuffleupagus ended up with one sock on his snuffle as Ozzie stared at him from across the room, having slipped back across the floor of the bodega. “Make sure you return that to me,” he bubbled, “I always expect my possessions to return to me.” And with that, Ozzie shifted out the door, leaving Mr. Snuffleupagus alone with one of his stripey socks, which still smelled faintly like the squppet.

The rest of his shift passed in a haze, Snuffy knocked mindlessly into a few shelves and had to repeatedly restock them. He just couldn’t get that squid off of his mind, glancing over to the black and yellow sock stuck under the till. He fumbled to punch out as it neared an end, his legs wobbling. 

Snuffleupagus held the sock close to his chest as he went down to the other end of Sesame Street. He reached the hotel room, remembering the ancient aroma of smoke and a night spent together. Snuffy shook his head, trying to rid the demons of his past from his mind. He raised his snuffle and knocked on the door of the hotel room he and Ozzie had shared all those years ago.

A tentacle slid open the door, fishnets wrapped around the creamy expanse of dripping felt.

“Hello, Snuff, it’s good to see you again.”

“Here, this is yours. Well, you know that. Just- just take it.” Snuff turned his head away, allowing his snuffle with the sock to reach out towards the squppet.

“Oh, Snuff, don’t you want to come in? Don’t you want to know what I’ve heard?” Snuff could feel the texture of fishnet and tentacle against his snuffle, a light feathery touch.

“N-no, not really.” Snuffleupagus attempted to resist. He could feel his pulse in his head, the hallway felt a little dizzy as he attempted to look everywhere but Ozzie.

“Don’t lie to yourself, Snuff. We both know you want to come in. But it’s alright if you don’t. Of course, I understand.” Ozzie gargles out, withdrawing his tentacle.

“No- I’m. I’m sorry. I do want to come in, I just- after last time I don’t think I-” Snuffleupagus’s voice faltered, unable to finish his sentence as he met Ozzie’s eyes.

Ozzie nodded, leading Snuff to the bed. The bed was much too small for the snuffleupagus’s frame, no surprise on Sesame Street. Ozzie pushed Snuff down into a sitting position, using the majority of his tentacles to topple the mammoth into the bed. The frame creaked with the weight, iron bars bending.

“What do you want, Snuff?”

“You.”

Ozzie smiled at that response, Aloysius meeting his eyes and batting those long heavy lashes.

Ozzie slid one of his appendages to the bottom of Snuff’s snuffle, moving the pointed end of his tentacle up into the shaft. Snuff let out a gasp and thumped his feet, feeling the stimulation that comes with his sensitive snuffle.

“You like that?” Ozzie asked, sliding two slick appendages up the snuffle, coating the inside in his lubricious substance.

Snuff’s tail thrashed behind him, knocking the shitty horse painting off the wall, but it went unnoticed as Ozzie continued to play with his snuffle, slowly getting him closer and closer to the edge.

“Oh, Mod!” Mr. Snuffleupagus cried out in vain as Ozzie’s tentacles moved within his snuffle.

Without warning, Ozzie pulled out, his two tentacles coated in even more slick than before, a string connecting them to Snuffleupagus’s snuffle. Snuff whined at the lack of contact as Ozzie smirked at him.

  
“Why are you whining sweetheart? I know you like it.”

“Ozzie, please. I was so close.” Snuff begged, his tail thumping against the iron of the former headboard.

“Well, if you insist. I live to provide.” Ozzie suddenly surged forward and shoved three tentacles up Snuff’s snuffle, quickly pumping in and out to stimulate that spot. Snuff whined, tail swinging, as he finally came.

Snuff’s breathing was heavy as Ozzie began to wring out his felted appendages.

“Can I- can I reciprocate? For you?” Snuffleupagus murmured into the holes of Ozzie’s ear.

“Oh, Snuff. Of course.” Ozzie stroked Snuff’s shoulders lightly. “How would you like to… reciprocate?”

Snuff shook his head a little, embarrassed.

Ozzie brought his tentacle up to Snuff’s chin. “I want to hear you say it, Snuff-heart.”

“I- I want to eat you out. Please.”

Ozzie grinned. “See, that wasn’t too hard.” Snuff blushed, putting his snuffle up to Ozzie’s lower jaws, the suckers around his entrance puckering at the furry limb. It only takes a few moments of Snuff’s limb feeling around in his hole before he cums.

Heavy breathing fills the room as the two lay together on the broken bed.

“So what did you hear about me?” Snuffleupagus asks as Ozzie strokes his back with one of his tentacles.

“Oh that’s easy. I heard that,” Ozzie paused, pressing a kiss to the back of Snuffy’s neck.

“Snuff fucks.”


End file.
